Her Dere 'Brothers'
by Wings of Galileo
Summary: She found herself looking at six extended hands giving her the family she deserved.
1. Prologue

She hugged her knees closer. Anymore of it, she might lose mind. Her long brown hair was covered with snow and her eyes were red and puffy. Not only that but she was already shivering from the cold weather. She wasn't wearing anything against the temperature but her uniform. At this point she had already lost her footwear.

"It's cold out here,"

If she was in the right condition, she must've jumped in surprise. Instead she just looked up and saw a teal haired guy thickly wearing winter clothes. His oval eyes were a sight for the younger girl. The falling snow had stopped over her, the guy had an umbrella over her head.

She didn't make any particular comment, not finding any strength in speaking. The guy just crouched down beside her and prayed to the grave before them.

"Your cousin has been looking for you,"

She didn't care. She just snapped her eyes to the graves before her. Her whole family was just beneath her, sleeping forever.

"-doi-ssu! I can take care of her!"

Oh. It was true that her annoying cousin had been looking for her.

"We have to go, you might get sick."

The teal haired guy tapped her shoulder. She looked up and saw him smiling gently.

"Leave me alone,"

Her voice was hoarse and didn't really hold any type of emotion. She just wants him out of there and be alone in the graveyard.

"Your family doesn't want you to celebrate Christmas in the graveyard Shiro-san."

Her cousin must've told him her name. But being called by her last name still pains her. It wasn't her name. It was her whole family's name.

"Hah Hah.. you've found her Kurokocchi?"

She clenched her fists and hugged her knees tighter, burying her face on her knees. She can't bare anyone seeing her like this anymore. Tears were about to spill once again when she felt a huge hand ruffling her hair in a loving manner, the warmth, scent… it was all the same.

"H-Haru-nii…" she stuttered.

"Maa, maa Yukicchi… lets go home-ssu."

She was engulfed in a tight hug. Once again she was a crying mess. She blames her blond cousin for this.


	2. Prologue5

Kise laid his young cousin down, finally feeling the fatigue of running all day. He crashed down to the bed beside and sighed in relief.

"Here Kise-kun, I think you might need this."

The teal haired kindergarten teacher handed him a mug of hot chocolate, the perfect beverage for the cold temperature. Instead of drinking the chocolate, the blond just stared at it.

"Thank you, Kurokocchi.. If you weren't there, I might not have found Yukicchi-ssu."

"That's not true." The teacher folded his scarf and placed it on the table "It was quite easy to find someone who wasn't wearing any protect from this cold weather Kise-kun."

The blond laughed weakly and glanced to the girl. Truth to be told, he had never seen the blond so distressed. He may be, but that was about basketball and the matter in hand right now was different. His usually arranged-for-hours hair was in a severe case of bedhead. Also his wardrobe wasn't done well, his shirt was inside out. His eyes that usually held sparkles were now clearly indicating he was tired and was already supporting bags underneath.

"Seriously… thank you..."

At this point, the blond had already fainted. The teacher sighed and covered the poor blond with a thick blanket before proceeding downstairs, where the rest of his former teammates in middle school were preparing for dinner.

Kuroko had spotted Aomine was dozing off by the sofa, also tired from searching. The ones preparing for dinner were Akashi and Midorima. It might be the redhead's birthday the other day, but it wasn't going to stop him into doing his responsibilities. At the side, Murasakibara just off from bath. The whole Generation of Miracles had decided to live under one roof after graduating college. They were all now doing stable jobs.

The lazy man on the couch was the current basketball coach of Teiko. On the other hand, Kise had continued his modeling career while pursuing his studies for his dream being a pilot. Midorima was now a known doctor while Murasakibara was sporting a pastry shop which already had three branch over the years. Akashi was the most successful of them all, being the successor of the Akashi Corporation and the current boss of it. It was a big question for the household members why the former captain wanted to live with them instead of living a luxurious life with maids to help him. None of them questioned the redhead directly though. Lastly, Kuroko had reached his goal into being a kindergarten teacher. At the moment he was enjoying his career with his cute students.

"How is Ryota?" Akashi asked, starting to fix the table.

It was clear to whom this was asked "He is fine and finally got his deserved rest."

"That is good, considering it is unhealthy to stay up and worry over that girl," Midorima said, turning of the fire.

Kuroko nodded and proceeded in helping Akashi at the table. It was true. Kise had been up for three consecutive days, worrying over his cousin.

It had been three days since Kise had unusually received a call from his mother in the middle of the work. After hearing the news, the blond had rushed off to the streets, not bothering if his fangirls were around. Of course such actions bothered them and followed him. It took all of Murasakibara's strength and Akashi's threats to make Kise stop and explain. For once, the blond had the strength to retort back at the menacing redhead. He was lucky that Kuroko had told Akashi off if not, Kise must've lost an eye because of a pair of scissors.

His cousin, named Shiro Fuyuki, had ran off. She had lost her whole family the week before. It was decided that she would stay by her father's sister, which was Kise's mother. Of course, they didn't expect the girl to be back to her bubby personality in an instant but they weren't expecting that she would run off. At first she was found at her previous house but due to fast legs, she was again lost. Hearing such predicament, everybody had helped in searching for the lost Fuyuki.

If they were lucky enough, the girl won't run off again and decide to stay put. It was quite expected that Akashi would use some of his threats to put the girl down. The girl was in highschool so it is easy enough.


	3. Chapter 1

If she was anything, Aomine could call her a mannequin doll.

In the very presence of the should-be-jolly-Christmas, she was there staring at the falling snow. She hasn't said a single word… okay probably she had. Only to conversations she had to say yes or no and none of that has excluded the answers so far. She would be told on what to do any nothing more. Of course, being courteous everyone was they hadn't given her a chore ot make even things such as to wash the dishes. She haven't done anything in the household at all but to sleep, eat, and bath!

"Be mindful Aomine-kun, she just lost her parents." Kuroko had told him once.

He understands that part but being nothing but a lifeless flesh would not help the household. Ever since she had occupied the guest room, everyone's attention was on her.

Midorima was seldom home due to his shifts on surgeries.

Murasakibara would not be in the day because of his shop but by the night he would rest. Running a cake shop in the season is very tiring and Aomine understood (which was a miracle for once).

Akashi, the same as Murasakibara, was not in the day but would be back by night. But then, he would tend to the girl's need as Kise wasn't home.

Kuroko was appointed to be a babysitter by the owner of the kindergarten he was working at. He have different shift as the two above, he would babysit a kid by night and take care of the mannequin girl by the day. It was like him and Akashi would change roles as they got home. Kuroko by the day and Akashi by night.

And Kise… well, being a model he was called to fly over Osaka for some photo shoots and variety shows to attend. At first he was reluctant to leave but was relieve that there are two responsible people who could actually take care of his unresponsive cousin.

And now Aomine was left in the house for the whole break. He was a coach in a school, so he had breaks the same time as the students. It means he also looks out for the girl while no one was at the house. Also, he gets to do all the housework all to himself because a certain someone (BGM: *snip* *snip*) told him not to make the girl overwork-scratch that- work at all.

He was furious that he gets to do nothing but be with the girl. He wasn't going to go outside since it was damn cod and there wasn't anything to do outside. It's just a pain and also Kuroko would doze off in the middle of the day, it's not safe to let the house unguarded with an unseen guardian and an unresponsive high school girl. Akashi would kill him if something happens to the two most vulnerable occupants of the house at the moment.

It had been already a week of silence from the girl and Kise was still wasn't home and the routine in the household. It was just him, the girl, and a sleeping Kuroko in the midst of afternoon. The tanned guy was just lazing off while staring at his gravure magazine. The girl was by the large window by the front, sitting at a chair and staring… like she does every day. Kuroko was currently upstairs, getting his deserved sleep.

It irked Aomine on how unmoving the girl was. It has already been a week, there should be some change. Thus, he finally made a remark.

"Oi, chibi." He flipped to his magazine. "How long do you think you can melt of the snow while staring at it?"

There was no response. He sighed.

"You can't possibly have the hobby of staring into nothingness do you? It's so boring I tell you. Go find something that can make you move. You look stupid right there. And I hate stupid people. They don't do anything but mourn and self-pity on themselves when they can actually move on into a better life."

Again, no response. Okay, he finally said something and all he gets was silent treatment? There wasn't any usual 'un' or 'hai'. Well, so much for him for being concerned.

After finishing his gravure magazine he stretched and went to the bathroom. He wasn't expecting to see an underwear-clad highschool girl in there.

"You actually have a nice rack there."

Cue red face and-

"KYAAAAAAA! HENTAI!"

It was the loudest and the newest word he had heard from Fuyuki, his mind had registered before making a run away from the girl who was now throwing bathroom articles at him.

* * *

I changed the chapters. Why? Dunno. Because this fic was supposed to be a 'moving on' fic? Yeah that has gotta be it. I'm putting the OC's I had created before but in different circumstances. ALSO! Should I I make this a romance fic? I don't really mind. :) Review what you think of this fic! I don't mind flames and critiques! But also of course, some praises xD HAHHAHA


	4. Chapter 2

Kise was thinking where Aomine got the huge bump he had on his head. The tanned player seemed not to be in a good mood. When the blond asked Kuroko, the guy said he doesn't know. Then, as being annoying blond he is, he asked Aomine directly but all he got was a glare. He tilted his head and was about to ask his cousin when she announced that she was finished eating dinner.

Everyone was looking at her as she left. They expected her to leave up to her room when she stopped right at the exit of the dining room.

"And about earlier Ganguro, if you hate stupid people, then you must hate yourself right?" she turned her head and showed her tongue, as if mocking someone.

"Why you little prick-" Aomine stood up and was about to smack the girl when the sight before him made him stop.

The girl turned to them, her hands behind her and bowed at them. "My name is Shiro Fuyuki, a highschool freshman, Kise Ryota's cousin. I know I had been a handful these days. I'm very sorry about that. But in these following days, please take care of me!" she raised and showed an apologetic smile.

Her cousin huffed and was finally relieved that his cousin was back to her sense. It might take long but, she's fast in adapting so it won't be a problem. He stood up and tackled her a hug, grinning like an idiot.

"Yay! And I'm Kise Ryota! A model and your cousin-ssu!"

"Uwaa! Ryo-nii your heavy! And I know! Get off me!" she complained trying to pry the blond off her.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, a kindergarten teacher. We are quite a handful also and please do take care of us." the teacher smiled a little at the sight of the seemingly revived girl.

"We haven't done introductions properly haven't we?" the redhead smirked and put down his utensils "I am Akashi Seijuuro, the current boss of the Akashi Corporation. Please do the same for us, Fuyuki."

The girl flinched at the sudden first name basis but then grinned, much alike to her cousin "Hai!"

Feeling the stares on him, Midorima fixed his glasses and asked "What?"

"Introductions Shintaro."

That was all there to say. The greenhead sighed and set down the glass he was drinking "Midorima Shintaro, a doctor."

The next was the purple head "Murasakibara Atsushi, cake shop owner~"

"Aomine Dai-"

"I'm pretty much alright not knowing a pervert's name." the girl cut in, throwing a disgusted look at Aomine's way.

"Huh?"

Fuyuki pulled Kise until he was leveled to her height. The girl whispered something the blond didn't really like. He was frozen on what he heard. The girl giggled and skipped on her way upstairs.

"Have a good night sleep, Ganguro~"

He did have sleep that night. Without receiving a small cut, another bump, a jab by the ribs, a disgusted look, crumbs of snacks on top of his head and his will to explain further disappeared. They didn't gave him time to explain at all!

* * *

And introductions are made! It's a bit short but I'll try my best to make it longer! As for my dear readers out there keep calm and no to worries *wink* I had that in mind. Just a bit in the chapter. But the romance part... we'll get onto that sooner. :)


	5. Chapter 3

When the classes returned, Fuyuki was reluctant for the reason that the school she was currently attending was very expensive. Well, expensive for her case since she didn't really have a family to take the charges. She frowned, she should've taken some part-time jobs instead of lounging inside the 'Kiseki House' arguing with a tanned guy whole day.

She sighed. She should've transferred somewhere nearer after all. Not in some school in Kanagawa but near Tokyo.

"What's wrong Shiro-san? You will be late if you don't prepare faster." Kuroko reminded her like a mother.

Since she stayed in the Kiseki House, Kuroko had been a mother figure to her. He was the one who does most of the cooking beside her, arranging stuffs, reprimanding the hyperactive adults when needed. It was really reassuring that someone normal was staying in the house, if not, she must've not probably stayed sane.

"Ah, I was only wondering…" she trailed off. Should she say something about the trouble she was having? No. It'll only bring trouble and her stay was already trouble enough to the people she had only known for two weeks. She shook her head and smiled "It's nothing Kuroko-san."

"If you say so…" he continued on washing the dishes as she proceeded to prepare for school.

It'll be a long travel from this day onwards.

* * *

Kuroko was kind of worried as the girl hurriedly went off without taking her breakfast. Based on her uniform, it was certainly from a school in Kanagawa. It was not form Kaijou if Kuroko could remember better. He put in mind to talk to Akashi later on about the subject and prepared for his own work.

Ever since the girl had arrived to the house, it had been livelier as she and Aomine would bicker ever so often or get annoyed on how clingy Kise was. The house had been named as Kiseki House because of a small reason, they were the Generation of Miracles (Kisek no Sedai) before so Fuyuki proudly announced the house name as Kiseki House. No one minded though and went along with the girls whims. Despite being loud Midorima had not complaint about it. Apparently, he and Fuyuki got along very well. Talking about some stuff about being practical or books she preferred to read, which Kuroko would join in the middle of the talk.

They really didn't mind the girl staying in the house. It was an unspoken thought to make the girl a family she should have after losing one. Kuroko had been the one to propose the idea. They would pay for all the things she would spend. Give everything what a growing teenage need. It's not like they had a family to spend on. And they really aren't spending their salaries but for foods and some entertainments. In some strange reason, none of them got a girlfriend to date too.

He stepped off the house and locked the door. Unlike any girls, she wasn't the type to gossip around or spend her time over the phone or shop like crazy. The teacher thought that it was the effect of the loss of her family but Kise told them it wasn't. She had been like that since they were kids. He told them that there was a time when he and she went out to buy some clothes, in the end Kise got to buy all the clothes he wanted while Fuyuki only to get spend hers on an ice cream and gave the rest of her money to Kise. The blond got a scolding after though.

He buried his face to his muffler and thought about the girl further. Unlike the guys at the Kiseki House who took years to get used to Kuroko's low presence and not to forget he was there all along, the girl was used to Kuroko. It was like she could see Kuroko anywhere. Thus, she confessed about having Hawk's Eye, very alike to Kuroko's natural opponent on court, Takao Kazunari.

Her presence indeed was gratifying.

* * *

Fuyuki slumped on her desk as the bell indicated that it was finally lunch time. She was grateful that the school didn't hear a word about her situation with her family. If it did, it would cause a great uproar and treat her like a puppy thrown to the ground with fake sympathy. It had always been like this in her school.

"Hey, did you saw the show last night? Ryokkun was so cute! Oh wait! He's always cute!" a girl with clown-like make-up gushed. She had put on too much lipstick and blush on.

"I did!" her companions agreed, pointing out her cousin's good points here and there. She sighed, people.

She was glad that she didn't mention her nationwide famous cousin to the school. If she did, she must've gone home with tons of fan mails or letters or other things that fans would like to give to Kise. It would be unnecessary work. Fuyuki stood from her seat and went to the back part of the school where the bicycles are parked and vending machines are stationed. She was proud of herself to find a place that is quiet around lunch time. This time she could have some time to think.

Right when she was about to enter a coin to the machine, a voice behind her surprised her and caused her to drop her coin.

"Hey there Yukicchi!"

In an instant reaction she pulled the guy inside the closest door she found and covered his mouth like it's her lifeline. Brown hues glared at the golden yellow ones.

"What are you doing here Ryo-nii!?" she screeched making sure no one saw him.

"Hm? I just thought of dropping by!" he answered… rather straightforward for a bubbly person like him. She sighed.

"I thought you have a photoshoot in Kana-"

"Kanagawa. And here I am! In Kanagawa-ssu!"

She wants to smack him really hard right now. She settled in shaking her head and glaring the blond. "And so? Anything you need here?"

"Let's go have lunch!" the blond said, showing the bag he had.

She stood up and helped the blond up too. Seriously, he was a hopeless case. "I'm alright Ryo-nii. You should go back or Manager-san could get angry at you." The truth is, she didn't want to be seen with her cousin. Not that she hates her cousin she just don't like unnecessary attentions.

"You aren't taking lunch with those vending machines right? And where's your friends? I want to meet them!" he hugged the smaller girl from behind.

She flinched at the blonde's statement. She pushed him away, albeit harshly before running away. Fuyuki can't have him here. He can't know her life in the school.

She stopped running at the front of the gymnasium. She blinked when she realized that the basketball, not really strong, was watching a game on a small time television. Probably to utilize and get ready. She gasped when she saw her cousin going in for a dunk. And he was younger no less! She peeked in closer.

Akashi was leading the team to which marks, a girl with pink hair cheering them by the bench, Kuroko making incredible passes, Midorima doing impossibly arced shoots, Murasakibara in his tall glory, Aomine with his not-so-impossible plays and Kise shining with excitement per throw. Fuyuki smiled. They were having fun. Truth to be told, she hadn't seen them play basketball. Of course she was told they were a great team but she never knew they were that great. Who knew that those weird adults were great athletes before?

She turned back. Maybe she should apologize to her cousin.

"Sugoi captain! Is that even possible?!" a player gasped.

"They are prodigies. They are called-" the explanation went further and further until it reach the battlefield during their highschool days in which the Generation of Mircales evolved further and fought. She paled. She thought Generation of Miracles title was just for show or what they called themselves during middle school in club! She had no idea that they were known in the sports world like that.

She returned to the place where she left Kise.

"Where did that annoying guy go?"

She shrugged. She should get some lunch before the after lunch period starts.

* * *

Well, I hope people could read this ;A; Review please! *cries*


	6. Chapter 4

"Yuki-chin, mauibo?"

She sighed "Murasakibara-san, didn't I told you to stop eating snacks when it's past eight? You'll get fat at this rate!"

"I don't get fat." The giant pouted.

"It's unhealthy too, you might get your fingers cut!"

"F-Fingers cut? W-why?"

Fuyuki told Muraskaibara a story about an old neighbor who didn't stopped eating and got his finger cut. She added a few details here and there making the violet head scared and actually put down his snacks reluctantly. She smiled and patted the giant's head like a pet.

The others were surprised by the giant's actions. This was actually a first that he let go of his snacks without retort, okay he did retort but he didn't retort much as Akashi threatens him. When Akashi takes his snacks, he goes a bit teary eyed and acts like a thrown puppy in which the captain would comply that he'll treat him later. But now, he just put down his snacks and was actually scared. The highschool girl looked like she had won a lottery.

"What power do you have chibi?" Aomine asked, still bewildered.

"I only used common sense ganguro," she popped her tongue and put the snacks to the fridge "Murasakibara-san have a childish mind so you have to treat him like one, kindly if I may add. If one thinks maturely, then counter him with a more intellectual move. That's all there to it."

"No wonder your brothers can't live without you." Kise remarked, as if challenging the girl.

It was forbidden to talk about her passed away relatives. It had only been a three weeks since then, it was still fresh. Kise could feel glares at him (Kuroko and Akashi) but he knew Fuyuki is a strong girl. She won't just tear up and break down like a total idiot. Though it was expected that she would flinch, but she didn't. She turned and nodded, sighing.

"True, they are a hopeless case. They can't absolutely live without me!" she declared, her eyes held a bit of fondness.

"That's right-ssu!" Kise agreed. He can hear Kuroko and Akashi about her being a strong girl. He muttered under his breath "Of course, she is a Kise after all."

"Hm? You were saying Ryo-nii?"

"Nothing-ssu~"

Fuyuki and Kise are cousins due to the reason that Kise's father and her mother are siblings. There is an eight year gap between the two and Kise had been looking out for her. Well, he hadn't since he turned into a model until he finished his studies and turned into a full-time model. They only met right at the time when her eldest brother had an engagement and Kise was asked to participate under his father's will.

In the blond's opinion the girl had grown beautiful. She was responsible like a mother, childish when needed and strong like a father. True enough, if she were to raise a child, she could withstand. But what she couldn't withstand is losing her family. The tragedy was a great impact. He wonders if the girl was actually moving on. But here she is, getting along with his friends. He won't let her make such a sad face again.

She has a long brown hair that she usually puts on into a ponytail and off when inside the house. Her brown eyes are big and pretty shining with determination but if you look deeper, you can still see some sadness. The cousin wanted to wipe the sorrow away. He really wants to.

"Hey Yukicchi…" he called and made the girl's lap into a pillow. A certain tanned male was irritated about a blond taking up too much space in the sofa.

"Hm? What is it Ryo-nii?" she looked down to his golden ones.

"Are you dating someone?"

This caught everyone's attention. Kise knew that they had grown fond over his cousin, making them a bit protective and mindful at times. Though, Midorima was kind of still cold to her since he was rarely home and had less time to bond with the girl. There are times she looked like an abandoned puppy, wanting them to protect her further.

The question took her off-guard but didn't have any type of reaction. Just surprised. "Date…?"

"Yeah, like you know lovey-dovey and some sort." He explained further. He was hoping she wasn't since… well she was still young and still have a bright future ahead of her. (That was Kise's thought everyone)

"At the moment… none I guess?" she answered, waving the pen she was holding in circles.

"At the moment? Does this mean you have dated someone before?" Kuroko asked, completely intrigued.

"Y-Yeah," she nodded, putting the pen on her chin.

Their eyes grew wide "WHO IS IT?!"

"Ah, couple of guys.. and girls."

"G-Girls?" She was into lesbians?

"Un, date is the type of going out when it's only the two of you right?"

They sighed in relief. She was innocent after all.

* * *

She had a sweet tooth.

That's what they thought as she was often seen with Murasakibara eating cakes or some sugary delicacies by the kitchen if not going home with something with sugar in it. Often is a wrong word, it was every single day. And she had the guts to tell Murasakibara about getting fat.

_"Ne Yuki-chin, do you want to go to my shop after school? I have a branch in Kanagawa~"_

_After that she was literally sparkling with delight over there._

The violet head smiled a little when he remembered the time when she told him about a story of cutting fingers because of snacks from her neighbor. It was a silly story, he can admit that. He's already 24 year old for goodness sake, he knows things aren't to happen! But seeing the girl try so hard to keep him healthy, he might as well get along with it.

He soon saw a black and green public school uniform and the familiar wave of long brown hair. He quickly set out to the counter and opened the door for the special costumer. She squeaked a little, seemingly surprised.

"Welcome," he greeted.

"A-Ah… Murasakibara-san," she nodded "Sorry… for taking long. School matters. Ahaha…"

He nodded and showed her to the table. Murasakibara personally served Fuyuki and gave her the menu. As soon as she ordered, he ventured to the kitchen to make the sweet she pointed. The girl said it was alright to take time and she would like to make her homework there so Murasakibara was alright with it. After all, his shop was made into a cake-and-café style after all. It was a relief that the girl came, he seriously thought that she had ditched him there. When he went out to Kanagawa himself!

He returned with two sets of sweets, one for Fuyuki and one for himself, and a box of cake, he saw her poking a violet part of her skin. The time when she thought Murasakibara was about to come, she instantly hid the violet part under her sleeves and greeted Murasakibara, obviously trying to hide something he had already seen.

"Mmm! Sweet!" she gushed and continued eating like she hadn't eaten before. Murasakibara smiled a bit and ruffled her hair a bit. "Ah! Murasakibara-san! I had a hard time fixing my hair!"

"So Yuki-chin, how's school?" he asked causally, removing his pastry-making hat uniform (he calls it that way, the cap that's super long) and sat across her.

"Just like before, nothing changed." She replied automatically like it was asked many times before and her tone was kind of monotone.

"Nothing? How could I know if I don't know what you're doing Yuki-chin?" he pointed out. He may not look like it but he had gotten sharper ever since.

"Ah," she froze "You're right…"

Her aura turned gloomy all of a sudden. It was back. The face she had been making when they first met. Those blank brown orbs and the thin straight line made by her mouth, trying not to say anything. He certainly doesn't want her to have the same face again. The giant look down and saw that her sweets were already finished. So he thought of a good idea, he took the empty plate and replaced it with his untouched platter.

"M-Murasakibara-san?"

"You should finish it faster, I'm closing the shop." He said and quickly left to the kitchen.

Fuyuki was baffled. Was he shy to comfort her? For a giant, he was childish and shy. What was it called again?

"Oh right. A dandere."

She giggled and took a bite off Murasakibara's sweet delicacy.

"Yum~"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this one! For me, I enjoyed this one! I was having fun writing this! ^_^ Next up, Akashi chapter~


	7. Chapter 5

If there is one person that could order the crazy adults in the house, it could only be Akashi. Even she, herself, got ordered and had nothing to do about it.

"WHAT?! TRANSFER?!"

His heterochromatic eyes shut her up but she glared to his eyes. Kise was pretty much doing his best not to let his cousin get killed.

"Yes, you heard me Fuyuki. You are transferring school whether you like it or not." Akashi stated again, quite irritated that he has to repeat what he just said.

Then again, if there was a person who can stand against Akashi, it was her and her alone.

The redhead suddenly announced Fuyuki's transfer to another school. Explaining that it was too far for her and troublesome if she gets into trouble. His tone was commanding, everything about him screamed, _disobey or else. _But unfortunately, she didn't get the message… if she did, she didn't give a thing to it.

"Who gives you the power in such things Akashi-san?" she asked, trying to calm herself, her fists whitening.

He may care for her during her stay in the Kiseki House but he certainly didn't have the power to do things without Fuyuki's permission. He was just a stranger, a stranger who kindly gave her a shelter but prodded in her life. She certainly doesn't want strangers interfering in her life.

"I always win, I am absolute, I am always right. And I know what is best for you." He answered casually, challenging the girl. How long has it been when someone answered back to him?

"Winning doesn't mean you are absolute and right…" she mumbled, glaring at heterochromatic eyes. "Even if you feed, let me live and did everything for my sake, well thank you. But I don't want a nuisance who can't keep their business on their own and enter someone else's."

"You dare to call me nuisance?" he glared at her, his scissors suddenly looking dangerous under the light.

"Yes," before anyone could move the brunette threw Akashi a pillow… square to his face. "You shouldn't done a stupid thing! Bakashi!" and with that she ran upstairs and slammed the guest's room door shut.

Everyone froze. No one had called Akashi names before. She's doomed.

"W-Wait Akashicchi! She's not in the right mind! You know she lost her family right! Calm down! Please forgive her! I'll do her punishment in her stead ne?" the blond panicked as he prayed for his soul to be well under the captain's wrath.

The redhead sighed and threw the pillow that was thrown to him to the side "What nonsense are you spouting Ryota?"

"Eh? You're not going to punish Yukicchi?"

"Why would I?" he raised an eyebrow "There is no need to do as such."

"O-Oh…"

Is it just them or the redhead gone softer?

* * *

It was late at night and Akashi was still making some paper works because of his troublesome workers. He tried his best not to cut the poor things to pieces. He might lose his job if he did. After finishing a half of it, he felt thirst. When he got out of his room, he looked at the hallway he was in.

Right beside his room was Kuroko's, which was silent as always. Across was Midorima's which was currently unoccupied, seeing that the doctor had a patient to take care. He wonders if the doctor takes care of his own health then. He passes the other doors, clearly hearing Aomine's snores even after he got down the stairs. Maybe he could get Aomine checked to the hospital, it was irregular snoring after all.

When he reached the kitchen he saw a hunched figure by the table and some scribbling noises. He blinked and looked closer. Oh it was Fuyuki.

"What are you doing Fuyuki?"

He was amused that the girl jumped in surprise and turned to him with wide eyes. So he had done the Kuroko trick now? That was new. The girl sighed in relief and slumped to the table.

"Some distraction… I can't sleep after all." She confessed, scratching her cheeks.

He peeked over the notebook she was writing, filled with scribbles of what seemed like lyrics and few crumpled parts, as if it was dropped by a liquid and dried. She blushed and immediately closed her notebook.

"W-What is Akashi-san doing here?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.

"I came for a drink," he answered, going to the fridge to prove. "You should sleep soon, it is not good for you stay this late." He drank and was about to leave when he heard her call out to him.

"A-Akashi-san!" she bit her lip and her head down, looking completely guilty "A-About earlier.. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to call you names… I-I know y-you're doing things for my sake… Y-you heard about my situation right? Murasakibara-san won't be at his Kanagawa branch everyday if you didn't told him… I'm really sorry bursting out to you like that… I'm really sorry!" she bowed a complete 90 degrees, quite startling the redhead.

"It's good that you understand." He smirked "I told you, I always win. I am absolute and I am always right."

She blinked and stood up straight "That is what I can't agree with you Akashi-san, you might be always wining but you can't be always right. Please do have that in mind,"

A woman with raven black hair flashed within Akashi's mind replacing Fuyuki for a moment.

"And Akashi-san, since at the moment you are always right, how about you get to choose my school to transfer? I'll get onto your drift for now. We can't get to the way of the kamidere no?" she giggled on her little joke.

"Kamidere?"

"Ne, Akashi-san. Can you crouch down to my level for a sec? I have something to tell you."

"You can tell me now, no one is around."

She pouted ""It'll break the fun."

He sighed and crouched down a little to her level. After the years, he had grown tall and well… well at least not as well and tall like the others but.. oh well. "Fine"

"Please, take care of me well Akashi-san, I may be a handful more this time around." She pecked his cheek and ran to the stairs, waving a hand to him " Oyasuminasai! Don't stay up for too long or you'll stay short!"

And the girl ran upstairs like her life depended on it. Akashi could've thrown a scissor at her that moment, but for now he was wondering. Why did she kissed him and what in the world was a kamidere?

* * *

Sorry if the characters got OOC... but hey they are older here! So they surely had matured no? Akashi here is nice and matured but still had his kamiristic attitude.. get it? xD For those you don't know what a kamidere is... go google it! xD Please review minna-san!


	8. Chapter 6

She is a bullied person.

Fuyuki didn't want to reveal that to her current guardians. It would be troublesome if they fret over her more. It was already enough that Akashi and Murasakibara knows about her condition. She certainly doesn't want a teal haired guy with disappearing tricks to scare the hell out of everyone, a tanned guy teasing her about being weak and a blond guy cling to her every second possible or possibly had to send her to school by himself. No she certainly doesn't want that.

"But… if I transfer… what would happen to Mi-chan…" she mumbled, looking at the meek girl she was best friends with. _Was. _"If it's not Mi-chan it would be someone defenseless.." her eyes swept to the week-looking occult freaks. "No, they won't target them or they'll get cursed" she giggled.

'_To think that it's my last day…'_ she sighed and looked out the window. "To think Akashi-san would do such thing is unthinkable. I'm just a somebody they barely know and yet they're taking care of me like their own family…"

_Family._

Her eyes swelled a little. She instantly buried her head to her arms and thought about her noisy brothers and parents. It might be already a month but it still pains her to think that they were already gone. They were times she almost forgot, when she was with the guys back at the Kiseki House.

A guy with headband over his head and same brown eyes as her flashed through her head. "Haru-nii is like Ryo-nii... annoying, bubbly and caring…"

Then another guy flashed through her mind with a lollipop in his mouth "Aki-nii is kind of like Murasakibara-san childish and Kuroko-san … a silent type…"

"And Akashi-san is completely like Natsu-nii. Such commanding aura and leader-like…" a blushing older guy who was giving her a present came to her mind "But a bit of Midorima-san's tsundere spice."

"Maybe they aren't half bad… I should do the same for them. Care like a family…" she decided.

"Oi, Butayuki what are you whispering?"

She froze. They are back. Her usual bullies, with a small meek blond behind them. Fuyuki wasn't scared of them one bit. But what scares her is the stuff they do to her. Since she and Mitsuki exchanged places as bullied person, she didn't spoke a word while they do things to her. She accepted every blow and complied to their requests. It was a good thing that they didn't do anything boisterous at all or they are getting a hint of Fuyuki's rage.

"I bet she's getting crazy," a girl beside the one who spoke earlier, the leader with clown-like make-up, snorted. And they dared to call Fuyuki a pig. "Right Mitsuki?~"

"Y-yeah…" her best friend nodded. Fuyuki just let a bitter smile grace her face.

"W-What is it you need Nami-san?" the brunette asked, feigning fear. If she was going to leave the school, she might as well leave with peace. She'll comply to their last request.

"Strip."

Everyone froze. Fuyuki looked at her with bewildered eyes, saying as if she was crazy.

"O-oi… Mizushima.. you can't be serious right?" the boy, Fuyuki recalled him as Nakatani, spoke up, bewildered as everyone else.

"That's too much Nami-chan… I think." The girl beside her doubted. It was really too much. They already made the girl lose her friend and some of her pride and dignity… they'll have her strip?

"Oh didn't Nakatani-kun wanted to see Butayuki strip? Didn't everyone in the boys did?" she smirked, pertaining to every male in the room.

The mentioned people widened their eyes. She knew about the voting poll about girl that they did yesterday?

"And Butayuki, as usual, if you didn't" the wretched girl held her phone to her lips "You know what this means~"

Fuyuki seriously wanted to punch her to the face right now. But she can't. The picture inside the phone was Mitsuki's unwanted picture of the society. Once shown, it'll be over for the pale blonde. She certainly doesn't want the best friend to get into trouble. She could just grab the phone by force and destroy it but the wretched girl had it copied on her computer making it a forever picture.

Nami, the wretched girl, is a very rich girl that she thinks she could get people by money. So she got her little group through money, and the poor girls didn't left her. After all, who would leave such rich girl? Plus she was kind of pretty (not as pretty as Fuyuki's natural) so the boys usually swoon for her. She had competition. It was Fuyuki who was a girl with natural beauty and kindness. Thus, making her the target of bullying by ordering her little group. She didn't want to forgive the girl who stole the eyes of her love, Nakatani. She took her best friend first, Mitsuki, by money and made her into her little servant. Now, she was going ot humiliate the girl in front of the boy who likes her. Certainly, the girl should have a few dark spots to hide.

"Fine,"

The brunette put down her hands and nodded, her head down also.

"Y-you're going to do it Fu-chan?!" her best friend yelled, her eyes wide as plates.

Fuyuki smiled at her best friend "There's nothing I could do is there?"

Slowly, Fuyuki removed her blouse and letting everyone see her upper undergarment. She didn't make a move to remove her skirt. She just remained there, shaking with nervousness as everyone stare at her figure. Her hand crept to her arm, holding firmly to it. She wasn't used to too much attention, truth to be told, she never wanted one.

"That's it?"

Fuyuki's eyes snapped to Nami's bored ones "H-Ha?"

"I said strip. Not remove your top stupid." Nami's tone was commanding. Fuyuki wasn't convinced. Compared from Akashi's, Nami was nowhere near to it. But she complied.

She removed her skirt with shaking hands. Her eyes laid to the certain cut that was made a week before Christmas. She felt her eyes prickle a bit of her tears but she wasn't going to let them show that she was weak. She neatly folded her uniform to the side. Now, she was only clad in underwear and her bowtie that supports her ponytail.

Nami smirked at the reaction. Now the girl was shaking in fear and embarrassment. She always wanted to see the expression of fear in her. With this, she's already inferior. Her eyes caught the sight of a cut by her abdomen, making a straight line.

"Oh my, what ugly scar you have there, Butayuki~" Nami pointed to it.

On her peripheral vision, she could see few boys looking away, must've been innocent. Some already had nosebleeds. The wretched girl walked towards Fuyuki and traced the cut. It was quite new. She wondered where she got it. When she felt her flinch under the touch, she pressed deeper making the brunette cry in pain and back away.

"W-Where do you think you're touching?!"

"Oh, the little pig is scared~ Look~"

A couple of the girls snickered in Nami's group, some were sympathizing her. Something Fuyuki disliked but can't react and felt her cut a bit opened because of the press.

"I-I'm getting cold Na-Nami-san… can I get on my clothes now? I already did what you sa-"

Her eyes widened as Nami splashed alcohol on her cut. Fuyuki gasped and felt her knees weaken on the pain. Soon, she was on the ground, pain enveloping her abdomen.

"Cold you say?"

Fuyuki gritted her teeth as ice cold water was dropped onto her head and felt the snowy breeze on her back. She should get medicine as she get back to the Kiseki House. She froze when she heard shutter sounds. She looked up and saw Nami taking pictures of her. She gritted her teeth, any more of this is enough.

"You-"

"YUKICCHI!"

For the nth time, Fuyuki was surprised as her cousin came rushing to her and wrapped her with his coat and enveloped her in a hug. She felt her body was shaking, maybe from relief, fear or the cold weather but she couldn't be better without the warm hug from her cousin.

"Are you alright Shiro-san?" she gasped a little as she saw Kuroko right beside her also holding her close.

"Y-yeah…" she admitted, but still feeling a bit pain from the alcohol inside her cut. She felt her water a bit.

"Are you really Yukicchi? We can take you to the nurse! Look your cryi-!"

"Baka!" she yelled at him and wiped the tears "I-I wasn't crying…"

He smiled gently at her before turning to the girls who was shocked to see the famous Kise Ryota came rushing to save Fuyuki.

"Who dared to hurt Yukicchi?" he growled, glaring at Nami.

* * *

Fuyuki was now dressed in white shirt and jogging pants with Kise clinging to her protectively. She sweatdropped when he started boasting to Murasakibara that he came like a knight in shining-armor.

"More like a prince with shining teeth." She remarked, sipping to her warm tea. "Right Kuroko-san?"

The teacher nodded "Certainly"

"Hidoi!"

She laughed and tried to push Kise away as he hugged her closer like a life line. Earlier, he was scary like a gangster and now he's annoying as a puppy.

She could still remember the time when Kise almost choked Nami but threw her to her group of friends and lashed his anger out to the chairs which only stood innocently in the whole commotion. Kise clenched his fist and raised his thumb and made a line passing his neck, his glare on every student.

_"Be thankful that your kids or by now, you're dead."_

She sighed.

"Yukicchi I'll always protect you like the old times-ssu!~"

There was one thing that Fuyuki could assure.

Her cousin is a yandere.

* * *

So yeah. The bullying part seemed too fast yeah? Yeah. Though the bullying was kind of inspired to some story I heard somewhere... where I can't remember. More fluffs coming! But I htink I'll love Kise that best... second to Kuroko of course! Review?


	9. Chapter 7

"Tadaima-"

"Are you alright chibi?"

"Is your wound still bleeding-nanodayo?"

"Do I need to throw someone in the prison?"

Fuyuki had to raise both hands as three guys ambushed her as soon as she entered the house. Seriously speaking they are way caring than she expected they would be. In less than a month no less.

"Moou! Get back first everyone! You're stressing Yukicchi-ssu!"

"Like your annoying voice doesn't blondie." Aomine countered.

Before a fight could break out, Fuyuki struggled to Kise's hold and removed her shoes, placing it beside Kuroko's.

"Yes, I'm alright. It doesn't anymore. And no, there is no need to do such thing. Please do call me when it's dinner."

They all look at each other before turning to the girl who was walking towards the guest room with weak legs.

"I'm worried about her" Kuroko stated as he ventured to the kitchen, starting to prepare for dinner.

"Yeah…" Aomine admitted. Even if they fought and bicker, there was still a spot in the tanned guy's heart.

The others agreed in their own worried ways. Thus, they held an unconscious meeting in the kitchen as Kuroko prepared dinner (He was thought by Kagami during high school). They sat down by the table while Murasakibara leaned to the counter and Akashi stood by the table. Kise gasped as he realized that everyone got really really attached to Fuyuki that they agreed. There were times that they really didn't care!

"Minna-san... what do you think of Yukicchi-ssu?" Kise asked, a bit hesitant.

"She needs care." Kuroko answered right away.

"She's responsible and irritating at the same time-nanodayo" Midorima fixed his glasses.

"A chibi who doesn't know her place." Aomine yawned

"She's so small that's it's scary to lose her~" Murasakibara said while munching to his snacks.

"She's an abandoned puppy." Akashi said with confidence.

He was weird out by the answers but took it well. They do care for her, even for someone they had only known for a month. Well, it was enough. Kise could see some parts of Fuyuki's family a bit in them after all.

"Even so, that girl went too far. It's only jealousy over a guy." Aomine huffed, leaning to his chair a bit.

"Yeah it is-ssu. It's troublesome that Fuyuki haven't said a thing about it… It's a good thing that her best friend did, right Kurokocchi?" Kise turned to the cooking teacher.

"Yes. Mitsuki-san has been a great help. We even got the girl who bullied Shiro-san suspended." Kuroko nodded.

"And all the blackmails are already erased so all is well in that school from Yukicchi!~" Kise proclaimed.

"That is good to hear," Akashi said. "Now then, for the following days-"

A few conversations were raised about how to make Fuyuki live comfortably and about the school matters. Kise could tell, that the following days with Fuyuki would be worth remembering. A certain girl was by the door, hidden, as her face heat up with an unreadable look. '_You don't have to work that hard for me…'_ she held her phone close to her chest.

* * *

Kuroko heard Fuyuki talking to someone in the guest room. Probably, on the phone.

"Mm… I'll ask Ryo-nii… Yeah, thanks for understanding Kazu-nii… Jaa."

He knocked slightly to the door and heard her say that it was alright to come it. He opened the door and saw her staring at the phone.

"What is it, Kuroko-san?" she asked, quite perturbed by his staring.

"Oh it is nothing. I just came to tell you that dinner is ready." He said.

"Oh thanks…"

She got up and met his sky blue orbs. There was troubling her, he could assure. But he choose not to ask, the girl was already tired. He didn't want to give her any trouble. He was about to leave when she grabbed onto his arm, her head down.

"A-ano… Kuroko-san… I have something to ask"

"What is it?" he tilted his head, nearing the girl a little, entering the room.

"W-Why… why do you care for someone like me?" she asked, her voice cracking every word "I-I'm mean… I'm just a someone you barely know. You probably know me through Ryo-nii… I get Ryo-nii but… you do you work hard for my sake also? Extending to the p-point that you even gave me the choice of transferring school even if it's in the middle of the last term…"

Now Kuroko got the point of Akashi of her an abandoned puppy. She was so cute, small and vulnerable to the new environment she was in. It might be said that she was trying to fit in and live but she still misses and searches for her lost family. Like a puppy would do when separated to its owner, by at the door and whimper for him to return. He placed his hand over her head and ruffled it in a loving way.

"Caring for somebody doesn't need a reason no? A family is a family after all," he smiled. Yes, he had treated in the Generation of Miracles as his own family. Not like his own, but he surely treats them like his own family. With care for one another.

He was shocked when he heard the girl sniffling. Unknown what to do, he crouched down to see her crying face, her hands trying to cease the tears. He paled. He was used to kids crying, but they were crying over the littlest things! How could he stop an emotional damaged girl to cry?!

He stood up and hugged the girl, his hand on her back patting it gently and the other on her head as if to protect her. "S-shush… it's gonna be alright. Onii-san's here for you."

"O-Onii-san…" she cried louder now. He flinched. He just made it worse?

It was a good thing her cries were muffled to his chest. If not, probably everyone came rushing in the room. He just sighed and continued patting her back, whispering things that everything will be alright. He can feel his shirt getting wet and he doesn't care. In the back of his mind, he wants to protect her. He really do and that's what he is going to do.

After minutes of crying Fuyuki finally stopped and struggled out to Kuroko's hold. She took deep breathes and smiled. "Arigato… For listening …"

"I'll listen anytime you know." He stated, ruffling her hair one last time. "Everyone will, in their own little way. The guys treat you like you're a family, so how about we start from treating them like a family back?"

"H-Hai… Tetsu-nii…" she blushed "Is it alright calling you Tetsu-nii? You have this aura tha-"

"Of course it is," he smiled "There is no explanation needed in family matters like this isn't it, Fuyuki-chan?"

She grinned, alike to Kise's. "Hai!"

"Jaa, it's time for dinner. We don't want everyone seeing you like a mess no?" He slowly retracted his steps out to the door "Everyone's waiting downstairs."

"Mm! See you downstairs Tetsu-nii!"

Seeing her smile like that, Kuroko felt relieved after the long tiring day.

* * *

"What took you so long Tetsu? The food's getting cold." Aomine drawled, patting his stomach to emphasize his hunger.

"Did something happen to Yukicchi?" Kise asked, being the usual worrywart of a cousin he was.

Kuroko shook his head and sat beside Akashi, his usual spot. He heard running footsteps by the stairs. He smiled as soon as he sighted a girl with brown hair tied in pigtails, her eyes still red and puffy but lesser than before.

"She was just a little hard to wake up. She snores like Aomine-kun." Kuroko stated, his face void any of emotion.

She widened her eyes. "Wha?! Hey, I'm totally not like that Ganguro!"

"Really?" Kise snickered.

"Hey, I don't snore that loud!" Aomine protested.

Every movement in the room stopped and all eyes were on the tanned guy.

"W-What?"

They shook their head in unison.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Fuyuki laughed whole-heartedly and sat beside Kuroko, across from Aomine.

"Go figure out yourself, Ahomine." Fuyuki popped her tongue out "Right, Tetsu-nii?"

"Hai. It's getting annoying too." Kuroko confessed.

"Haaa?! What are you going-"

"Itadakimasu."

Fuyuki giggled as she also started on her dinner. Kuroko was void of any emotion currently. Someone cold but really soft in the inside…

"Ah, a kuudere…" she mumbled

"You were saying something Fuyuki-chan?" Kuroko asked.

"Mm," she shook her head, "Nothing at all, Tetsu-nii."

She continued eating dinner. Fuyuki blinked when she realized five different eyes were set on her, rather them. She tilted her head.

"What is it?"

"Tetsu-nii?" Aomine voiced out, then he turned to his former shadow. "Moreover, Fuyuki-chan?"

The duo looked at each other and shrugged.

"It is none of your business, Ahomine/Aomine-kun."

* * *

How I love to bully Aomine *^*

Review people?


	10. Chapter 8

"Today's a free day for me huh?"

Fuyuki yawned to her hand as she sat beside her usual spot, beside Kuroko, and leaned to the teacher.

"It is. To tell the truth, it would be a free week as it seems like the school you are transferring to is quite busy too." Akashi informed her as he started his breakfast.

"Aawww~ Yukicchi would be lonely in the house! Don't worry I'll get home as soon as possi-" Kise was stopped midway as a toast was shoved down to his throat via Fuyuki's hand.

"Don't even think about skipping work Ryo-nii," she sighed "Oh right, before I could forget. Can I go out and meet someone? We're having a bit of a reunion since... well, he wants to hear about the incident about the week before Christmas thing." _Her family's death_, was the correct term but she didn't said it.

She sweatdropped on how the eyes of the guys turned sharp.

"He? Who is _he?_" Kise asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"U-uh he's-"

"It is unsafe for you to go out at this time. Especially on this chilly weather." Akashi told her.

"Your luck for the day is the lowest you must bring this" Midorima brought out a porcelain statue of a deer "and Oha-Asa said to be aware and frequently or _not _to go out at all."

Fuyuki paled at the fragile looking statue. Truth to be told, she doesn't like any fragile objects, she doesn't want to break things!

"You heard them chibi. You're not going to that 'reunion' of yours." Aomine smirked at the irritated look of the girl as she glare at him.

"I'm not chibi you Ahomine." She popped her tongue. "And it's not only a single guy, I mean, we're a group so I can say that I'm pretty much safe with the-"

"There are more guys?" Murasakibara stopped from munching and blinked at the little girl (to him anyways).

She gulped. All of them are guys but she definitely won't voice it out. "U-uh-"

"Don't you think we should just let her go?" Kuroko voiced out. "Fuyuki-chan had really it tough these days so I think it's better for her to meet her friends to loosen up."

Everyone looked at Kuroko, almost forgetting that he was there, with pure question in their eyes aside from Fuyuki who was shining with gratefulness. She fought the urge to tackle the teacher.

"Well… if Tetsu said so…" Aomine frowned. Even though he agreed, he was still kind of against it.

"But Kurokocchi-!"

The teal haired male looked up to the protesting blond with his eyes blank with honest feelings for the girl's freedom to the protective housemates "What is it Kise-kun?"

"N-Nothing…" Kise sighed and plopped to his chair once again.

There was an eerie staring to the teal haired teacher before they agree on his idea. Fuyuki jumped out to her seat in delight and her hands clapping in her achievement. She grinned and went to thank everyone before running out of the kitchen. She was stopped when Akashi called out to her. "Fuyuki."

"What is it Akashi-san?" she tilted her head, quite disappointed that she had to stop in her run.

"Be back before the night falls."

Her grin falls back to place once again before she saluted "Aye!~"

* * *

"Eventhough I agreed… I'm quite worried for her sake."

Aomine almost slipped to the snow when he heard his partner confessed. "Then why did you agreed in the first place?!"

They were currently walking towards their own workplaces. Aomine's school (he's a coach to a certain school) was on the way with Kuroko kindergarten one so they decided to walk together. The teacher was wearing a think protective gear against the cold while Aomine was wearing a coat over his usual work clothes (a shirt and jogging pants).

The tanned guy swears that Kuroko was pouting now, with a miniscule push of his lips.

"The girl really wanted to meet this friend of hers so-"

"Yeah yeah I get it."

There are really times that Kuroko would become a mother to everyone else.

They reached the kindergarten and Kuroko was greeted by his hyperactive students. Aomine wondered if the guy could really handle such noisy and hyper kids seeing that he has weak stamina. The kids love getting into trouble after all.

"Be careful on your way Aomine-kun."

To the extent that it's really annoying.

"I'm not a kid!"

* * *

Not much for Aomine Bullying xD

I'm so glad that there are more readers to this! (Even though I felt this one quite crappy)

SOOOOOOO! I'm sorry for not updating like I used to! I'll try my best to find time to write down all of the stuffs I had to finish! Also, I got back my Pokemon Addiction. In which I won't get sleep until I got to the Pokemon League. Since Im so addicted to KnB and Pokemon I named my Pokemon into KnB characters! And I think it was so cute to see 'Kagami' and 'Aomine' taking turns to protect 'Kuroko' xD I jsut didn't randomly named them like that! Aomine's an Empoleon! He's blue that's why! xD I laugh so hard whenever he gets defeated because of "The only one who can beat me is me" xD Oyeah. And Kagami's a Luxray! A tiger! ROOOAR! Be scared! xD Kuroko's a cute Pachirisu! WHo helps everyone whenever we're in bind and puts the last move and one of my weakest (he's not the weakest!) pokemon but helps a lot!

I'm sorry for this being short and the author's note seemed to be longer than the story! I'm sorry! Please review!


End file.
